As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A portable information handling system, such as a laptop computer, can operate using power from a battery and/or using power from a cord. The power cord generally has an alternating current to direct current (AC to DC) converter that converts AC power from a wall outlet into DC power similar to the power provided by the battery of the portable information handling system. Additionally, the power cord can charge the battery so that the portable information handling system can utilize the battery when the power cord is unplugged. The power cord may continue to convert the AC power to DC power even when the power cable is not plugged into the portable computer.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.